We The Peepul
Is an amazing IFC show about 8 peepul (9 if you count the beagle). Some of them are anti-heroes, chill bros, or very mysterious peeps. But who cares? They're just having fun in their lives. No school, no homework, no worries. Life isn't so easy, but it ain't so hard either, now is it? Characters *'Luke '(EliNinja) - a chill 14-year-old (12 in his debut) dude who likes hanging out with the Peepuls alot. *'Hatsmith '(Ian Jones-Quartey) - a 16-year-old (14 in his debut) black guy who is the voice of reason most of the time, except when he isn't. *'Malice '(Pen Ward) - the 17-year-old (15 in her debut) pink female leader of the gang who is a fierce and bloodhungry daredevil. *'DJ (a.k.a. Demon Juice) '(Tom Kenny) - the montserous red anti-hero of the group who eats the flesh of his enemies. He has no age. *'Karen '(Grey Griffin)- a tall 19-year-old (17 in her debut) anti-hero of the group who groin-kicks her enemies so hard they'll die. *'Purp '(Justin Roiland) - the nervous wreck of the group who at least tries to inform the group about some news. He is around Malice's age. *'Jerry' (Justin Roiland) - a 9-year-old (7 in her debut) boy with a raincoat who has some very mysterious powers. *'Marvy' (Norm Macdonald) - Jerry's 10.6 million millennium old (5.4 in his debut) basset beagle who can speak a couple of words and cook some food. He also ages very fast. *'Marsha '(Maria Bamford) - a 10-year-old girl who's hated the Peepul ever since they killed her pet squirrel (by "accident"), even though Jerry has a big crush on her. Episodes Season One (2013-2014) #Everday Peepul (series premiere; 12/18/2013) - the pilot episode explores the everyday aspects of the peepuls' lives. #A Jerry and his Marvy (12/25/2013) - It is a very snowy christmas, and a 7-year-old boy and his dog join the peepuls. #Nighthawks (1/01/2014) - Malice goes on a hawk-hunt during the night. Meanwhile, Marvy, Luke and Hatsmith make chicken wing soup when DJ gets a cold. #PeeEmEss (1/15/2014) - Karen's period is kicking in and Jerry and Brown go on a quest to get her some tampons before Malice starts licking Karen's you-know-what. #Date with Destiny (1/22/2014) - Hatsmith goes on a date with a mysterious goth girl named Destiny. #Fear of Cats (1/29/2014) - Purp grows a fear of cats after he gets a major allergic reaction from yarn. #Black Historeh (2/05/2014) - Luke helps Hatsmith express his race pride when February arrives. #Love is Weird (2/12/2014) - It's Valentine's Day, and Malice tries to get Luke's attention by aggresively groping him alot. Meanwhile, Karen goes on a date with DJ. #Bros Trip (2/19/2014) - Luke, Hatsmith, and DJ go on an extremely crazy road trip for the night. #Gurlz Trip (2/26/2014) - Malice and Karen head out to the city and take Jerry with them, which is why he didn't go on the road trip with the other bros. #Fridge Monster (3/05/2014) - Marvy and Purp try to save Malice and Karen from a rapist fridge octopus. #Pot of Wutever (3/12/2014) - Luke helps a lepperchaun fill his pot with so much gold. Season Two (2014-2015) #Bombert (12/13/2014) - The peepuls stop an evil suicide bomber from bombing Time Square. #Evil Ellie (12/20/2014) - The peepuls chase a evil (yet attractive) witch around the Plaza Mall. #Violin (12/27/2014) - Purp finds a magical violin and starts playing it every day. #Summer Blues (1/03/2015) - Karen gets depressed once her evil mother dies of breast cancer. #Beach (1/10/2015) - the peepuls go to the beach and some weird stuf happens. #The Play (1/17/2015) - Luke and Hatsmith are selected to play two major roles in a musical about a sammich. #Sofa (1/31/2015) - Malice and Luke end up inside the gang's sofa after Malice aggresively makes out with Luke on the sofa while Luke is reading a comic book. #Music Gets You Rich (2/07/2015) - Luke and Hatsmith get lots of money after releasing their newest rap album. #Sugar Packets (2/14/2015) - Purp "babysits" Jerry so that he doesn't eat too much sugar since Jerry's the reason the sugar jar ran out in less than a day. #Ex-Ashes (2/21/2015) - Hatsmith spreads the ashes of his jerky ex-girlfriend over a lava pit but is afraid she might haunt him for the rest of his life. #Roach (2/28/2015) - Jerry tries to use many of his mysterious powers to kill a giant demon cockroach. Meanwhile, Luke and Hatsmith take Marvy for a walk with Jerry's premission. #Bombert Returns (3/07/2015) - Luke and Hatsmith try to stop Bombert from bombing Asia before it's too late. Season Three (2015-2016) #Marsha (12/07/2015) - a hateful young girl from Jerry's music class joins the group to kill Jerry and the peepuls for eating her pet squirrel, even though Jerry obliviously falls in love with her, with the team obliviously welcoming her with open arms. #Gimme Back My Crush! (12/14/2015) - Jerry and the peepuls head to Bombert's lair to rescue Marsha, even though she wants to team up with Bombert to kill the gang, especially Jerry. #Chocolates (12/21/2015) - Knowing Malice has an ultimate craving for chocolate, the other peeps (excluding Marsha) get Malice some chocolate for her 17th birthday, and things get friggin' insane. #No Time for Marvy (12/28/2015) - When Jerry wants to watch some New Year's Eve fireworks with Marsha, Marvy feels it's time to leave Jerry, forever, and never return until Jerry realizes he had a dog. #Dog Quest (1/04/2016) - Jerry feels over-depressed after Marvy runs away and is diagnosed (at a hospital) with "Jackholme's Sadness", where he only has 2 days to live due to depression, and it's up to Luke, Hatsmith and DJ to find Marvy before Jerry dies naturally from depresssion. #Film (1/18/2016) - Luke and Purp find a bunch of banned X-rated porn in Hatsmith's closet, and instantly start watching for over 10 hours. #First Kiss (1/25/2016) - Marsha starts thinking differently about Jerry when Jerry sends Marsha her first kiss, and she actually starts having some feelings for Jerry. #Malice's Dream (2/01/2016) - Malice has the most adventurous and radical dream in her 17-year life, EVAR! #Karen is Preggers (2/08/2016) - After having S3X with DJ, Karen might give birth to 2 evil twin bros soon. #Evil Birth (2/15/2016) - Karen's 2 evil sons are finally born and cause much havoc around the house, just like she always wanted. They also didn't have to take nine months to be born because they are demons. #Acid Spread (2/22/2016) - When acid air (that can kill more than a billion people) breaks out from a suicide factory, the peepuls have to find a way to end if before it's too late. #This Ended World (hour-long series finale; 2/29/2016) - about 10 days after the events of the acid spread, Luke wakes up and is the only human being left on Earth and tries to find a way to die like everybody else, but can't get himself to do it yet for some reason. Category:Shows Category:Cartoons that ARNT on teevee